Chibi Cuteness!
by Jelp
Summary: How little ones interact...


I don't own Naruto or make any money from this story. I also don't own Disney. And just as an fyi, this is actually based on a true story. Dedicated to Gwyillion for all the Chibi Cuteness that she creates!

**Chibi Cuteness**

The Tokyo Disney Resort monorail opened its doors. A cool sweep of air wafted onto the entering passengers helping to ease the blaring heat of the mid-July evening. Several families sighed as the breeze from the coolant hit their warmed skin, including a dark-haired family with two young boys.

The older of the two boys held onto his father's hand while the mother pushed the younger brother in a stroller that had all sorts of Disney memorabilia in the basket underneath the seat.

An opened zip-lock bag full of cheerios tumbled to the side of the stroller rack. Later on, back at the hotel room, the mother would find crushed cheerios clinging to their Disney purchases. It wouldn't help that her youngest son would end up trying to put the dirtied, crushed pieces into his mouth.

For now, the smallest of her children sat secure in the stroller, sleeping peacefully. His eyes fluttered open momentarily as he was jostled slightly upon getting onto the monorail, but the smooth steering of his mother left him feeling comforted as his eyes fluttered closed once more. His chubby cheeks pressed against the inside of the baby-carriage as he drifted back off to dreamland.

The father walked briskly to one of the seats as though staking his territory, but waited till his wife and eldest son sat down before sitting stiffly himself. He had dusty brown hair and high cheek bones that suggested an aristocratic background. His eldest looked a lot like him, while his youngest resembled the softer features of his wife.

Most of the other passengers fell quiet as the monorail began its travel along the one-way loop. The evening had clearly gotten darker causing more people to decide it was time to leave the park and head down to the JR Line or retire back to their onsite hotel rooms.

Itachi, the eldest son, felt slightly bored. He hadn't wanted to leave the park but his parents had insisted as his baby brother, Sasuke, was clearly getting tired. They had, after all, come to Disney since Sasuke's birthday was next week, and since father would be away on business then, they would celebrate Sasuke's birthday early. To ward off his boredom, Itachi watched his mother and father look around at the literature on the walls while a Disney song played over head.

It was a song Itachi knew, and he began to kick his feet in time with the music. He too gazed around, looking at the way that the windows and hanging hand-holds were shaped like Mickey Mouse's head. Next he looked at the hiragana and katakana on the posters. Proudly he was able to sound out the katakana "enajyaiazaa." Not paying attention due to his small success, his small foot accidentally kicked the side of his brother's baby-carriage.

His brother woke immediately, crying and fussing. Itachi's feet stopped swinging instantly, grateful that neither his mother nor father suspected that he had awoken his younger brother.

Sasuke, tired from the day of fun in Tokyo Disneyland was NOT happy to have so rudely been awakened by a kick to his side. He cried in earnest to show his utter displeasure.

"Shh, shh," his mother crooned, but Sasuke only got louder. Idly, both his mother and father looked around a little embarrassed as the other people looked over to watch the crying baby.

A young foreign couple smiled at her, and she returned it nervously before all parties looked away. She cooed some more at her son and pushed the stroller to try and console her youngest, but Sasuke kept on crying. It was hard to hear the Japanese and English announcement as the next stop approached over his cries, and her cheeks heated up at the scene he was causing.

The resort line began to slow as it made its next stop, and still Sasuke hadn't stopped crying.

The doors opened, and several people left, grateful that they no longer had to listen to the crying child while more people piled on.

Another young family entered the same section of the monorail as the dark-haired family. This family included a tall, blonde-haired male, and a beautiful, petite red headed woman. Their son bounced onto the monorail between them, _literally_ bouncing in his happiness. He looked the same age as the child in the stroller, and his little legs looked a little unstable as the monorail began to move. Yet the blonde-haired boy who looked like a mini version of his father made no move to hold onto either of his parents for support.

Not to mention it would have been hard as one had clutched a small, electric fan while the other held on tightly to the ribbon of a Winnie the Pooh balloon.

Naruto had had a blast in Disneyland.

Upon entering the monorail, the small child's eyes fell upon Sasuke. Without speaking, his eyes flashed up to his father, and, smiling, his father gave the smallest of nods before the young boy waddled over to the crying boy in the stroller.

Giving a quick, bright smile to Sasuke's parents, Naruto immediately returned his attention to Sasuke.

Sasuke's crying lowered a little as Naruto smiled at him.

His crying ceased immediately as Naruto held out his little electric fan. His chubby fingers pressed a button, and the fan turned on, a bright array of electric colors and patterns spinning in the fan's whirl. Naruto smiled brightly as Sasuke looked on fascinated, a smile stretching on his face. The little path of tears began to dry on his pink face, his cheeks redder than usual due to crying.

Itachi looked at the spinning colors and couldn't help but smile too.

The foreign couple sitting nearby laughed and turned toward Naruto's parents. The parents smiled proudly before turning their attention back to their young son.

Seeing he had made Sasuke happy, Naruto bounded about, not worrying about sitting as he began to climb on the seats, jumping off as he seemed to show off for Sasuke, almost like saying, "Look what I can do!"

Sasuke watched, amused, as Naruto climbed up near Sasuke's brother. Itachi watched as Naruto stood on the seat before sliding along the back, a loud _thump!_ sounding as his butt plunked down on the padded cushion. Naruto turned his face toward Itachi and grinned widely at him too.

The cool Japanese and English voice announced the next stop for the monorail.

Little Naruto scrambled from his seat and went over to the doors by his parents, wobbling a little on his pudgy legs.

The doors opened and the dark-haired family watched as the little boy and his parents departed from the monorail. Each of the parents shared a knowing smile, the dark-haired parents smiling gratefully, getting a proud smile in return.

As the doors shut, Naruto released his hold on the balloon ribbon (which was thankfully tied around his small wrist), so he could wave his pudgy hand at Sasuke through the Mickey Mouse shaped windows.

Sasuke smiled and waved back happily, the tear-stains on his cheeks long since dried as he continued to smile and wave even after he could no longer see his little friend.

**End.

* * *

**

And yes, this scenario really happened. Except the dark-haired family did not have an older child and the child in the stroller was a girl. I have no idea why she was crying, but it was the CUTEST THING EVER when the other little kid (who was Japanese, not foreign), came in, _looked_ at his parents for permission (not a word was spoken), and went over and comforted the little girl. It was just so friggin' cute! I mean, the parents didn't even bat an eye when the little boy went over to comfort the crying girl. And I mean, my husband and I (aka the foreign couple mentioned) were in hysterics at the total cuteness of it all. This little boy totally got her to stop crying in an instant upon turning on the fan. He just _knew_ it would cheer her up.

Cutest thing ever! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it! Wish I had the whole thing on video to show everyone. ~ Jelp


End file.
